Alex Wolftail
|color = SteelBlue |text = White|mark location = Right Hand|partner = Kat Aura|alias = "The Prince of Shadows" |previous affiliation = Prince|Alex Wolftail]]|relatives = Aaron Wolftail (father) Tiffany Wolftail (mother) Angelette Wolftail (sister)}}Alex Wolftail '(アレックス・ウルフテイ''Arekkusu Urufuteir) is a tall, quiet, and sometimes out going guy. He is nicknamed the "Prince of Shadows" ( 影の王子 Kage no ōji ) by his guildmates. He has learned Phoenix Slayer Magic from his father and his pet shadow phoenix named Umbraga and has implanted lacrima in him given by his father. He is of Royal blood and his Father is a king of a small island country. He can be confusing but helpful in many ways. Umbraga vanished from his home suddenly one day and then he set out to find him to learn more about Phoenix Slayer Magic and what he was. He ventured away from his home and started a new life in Genosha and soon with the Phantom Breaker Guild. Upon entering the town of Genosha he was poor, he had little to no money. He soon collapsed of starvation in front of the Phantom Breaker Guild. When he awoke he was surrounded by the guild's members. He was frightened and summoned his bow to make them back away then he looked at the master who was inching closer to him. Alex soon shot a shadow bomb only to be blocked by the master's hand. After moments passed Alex cooled down and talked to the master. On and on they talked about Alex's life and his struggle and the master offered him to be apart of the Phantom Breaker Guild and so now Alex is forever greatful to Master Juyapura and now has found a purpose in life. Appearance He is tall, muscular, and has black hair and brown eyes. He wears a black jacket with black jeans, with a burgandy colored shirt. He also wears a necklace that his mom and dad gave to him. He currently inscribed his guild's symbol on his necklace on one side and Kat Aura's name on the other side. He likes to keeps his hands taped with his guild symbol is covered beneath his tape on his right hand and it is a steel blue color. He currently has a little bit of a tan because of sun bathing at Breaker Beach. His hair comes down to his neck and is silky and smooth. In his Royal Phoenix Drive his whole body is black like a shadow and his hair grows longer, while in Phoenix Force he creates markings in the shape of feathers and has a shadow-like aura surrounding him. Personality He is the Jack of All Trades. He can be calm, nervous, friendly, distant, etc. depending on what he is feeling. (He has a bipolar issue). He is pretty much always lazy but he will do a lot for his friends. One thing that gets him in a good mood is food. He also likes a girl named Kat Aura but he doesn't know if she likes him back but he will do anything for her. When he was a child he was always misearable because people thought he was a monster but when he stumbled upon Phantom Breaker, his personality changed from being alone and quite to fun, adventurous, helpful, and joyful. He enjoys having fun with friends and the company of the guild and the towns people. When he is mad he usually goes to sleep or wants to be alone, same goes if he is sad. One of his favorite places in Genosha is Breaker Beach. History He has always been looked over by his mom closely so his powers can be contained while people often avoided him. One day his father and Umbraga taught him Phoenix Slayer Magic. He practiced day in and day out but one day Umbraga left to an unknown place. He soon began to search for Umbraga by himself trying to learn more about Pheonix Slayer Magic and what is he. While he was a prince on a remote island he was kept in the shadow of his father. He had to live up to his expectations and has no experience of the outer world. He only had a few friends and tthe rest of the kingdom feared him because of his power. He soon got tired of this life style and left the kingdom once and for all after his training and found himself in Genosha and at Phantom Breaker. In his younger years of training he created a shadow blade using his "Shadow Phoenix Slayer Magic" and has beaten many knights of his country and swordsmen. The only person he lost to sword to sword combat is his father, Aaron Wolftail. After the years in Phantom Breaker and progressing through their ranks he decided to leave to continue is search for his Phoenix teacher, Umbraga. Magic & Abilities Alex is the Shadow Pheonix Slayer. He can absorb the Shadow element by touch and He can produce shadow's and mold them anyway he wants. His only weakness is girls because he is too soft on them and they can take advantage of him easily. His eyes can also see far off distances (up to 1mile away). He has Immense strength and speed and is pretty intellegent at times but his main ability is to fly. He also has a secret ability he can revive himself if he died once a week (only in Phoenix Force) and can regenerate and heal wounds. He has an arsenal of deadly and non deadly spells and in Pheonix Force his power increases immensly and his raw power can destroy entire cities. He also has a secret mode called Royal Pheonix Drive were he becomes cloacked in shadows and his hands and feet become as sharp as talons, this skill can drain his mana till he has depleted all of it and can create mass destruction, this form has a limited amount of use so he doesn't use it ever unless he has to. '''Swordsman ability: '''Alex is an exceptional swordsman. He has been given training in sword art by Umbraga when he first used "Shadow Phoenix's Shadow Katana". He has spent years of training with the sword and created the "Shadow Phoenix's Ultimate Twin Blades", a spell which the user needs an immense amout of magical energy to use and can cause devestating effects. He has defeated many sword masters with his techniques and have taken down groups of people at once. Wrath Spells:' *'Shadow Phoenix's Scream: The user takes a deep breath and releases a huge laser beam of shadows out of their mouth. This spell is pretty basic but it's strength is devastating. *'Shadow Phoenix's Winged Clash: '''The user launches himself at the opponent and creates phoenix wings from the arms and makes them crash into the opponent. This Physical attack usually sends the opponent upwards. *'Shadow Phoenix's Katana: 'The user summons a katana made of shadows. It can cut like a normal sword and can slice through steel. It also has a powerful slash attack that can be used as a projectile. *'Shadow Phoenix's Clone: The user creates a clone of himself out of shadows to help him fight (can only summon 1) it can't use any magic though but it can glide on the floor and than pop out and unleash a shock wave of shadows. *'Shadow Phoenix's Bullet Feathers: '''The user shoots out shadow feathers as fast as bullets for long ranged projectile attacks. They don't do that much damage but are good for wearing down opponents. They attack at high speeds so dodging them is pretty hard. *'Shadow Phoenix's Shadow Bomb: The user creates a bomb that can be thrown and can explode and damage anything it touches. The radius of the explosion is a bit small but the bomb comes with huge knock back. *'Shadow Phoenix's Shadow Fist: '''The user creates shadows around his fist to enhance the power of his punches. *'Shadow Phoenix's Shadow Kick: 'The user creates shadows around his feet to enhance the power of his kicks. *'Shadow Phoenix's Shadow Sheild: 'The user creates a sheild made out of shadows. Its size can be adjusted and it can withstand most magic attacks. Advanced Spells: *'Shadow Phoenix's Shadow Room: 'The user creates a room so dark that no one can see and the user will fade in the shadows not to be seen. The shadows are so dark that any light or fire is immediately cancelled unless the oppenent is a strong user of that magic affinity. The user is the only person who can see in the room. *'Shadow Phoenix's Shadow-port: 'The user can teleport in a limited distance using the shadows it also allows them to turn into a shadow so they can move quickly across the ground and can fade away in the shadows. *'Shadow Phoenix's Shadow Drill: 'The user creates a huge drill out of his hand and shoots it at the opponent. It will spiral and impail the target. *'Shadow Phoenix's Shadow Rise: 'The user makes shadows shoot up from the ground like volcanos for surpise attacks. These shadows are usually fists or blades that will cut or punch the oppent and launch them in the air. Phoenix Force Spells: *'Shadow Phoenix's Ultimate Twin Blades: 'The user summons to large scimitars that can break mountains. It can break any defence and requires an immense amount of power to control. *'Shadow Phoenix's Judgement: 'The user creates a giant sphere in his hands then shoots it out in a devastated beam that can destroy the ground underneath him and the gigantic laser will destroy anything in its path. *'Shadow Phoenix's Ultimate Scream: 'Stronger variant of the Shadow Pheonix's Scream. It has more destructive potential and requires a bigger breath. Royal Drive Spells: *'Royal Shadow Phoenix's Splash: 'The user creates a huge shadow phoenix that will splash down on opponents and will destroy the land with a massive impact. This massive phoenix is said to be the user's teacher and it is said its strength rivals a meteor. *'Royal Shadow Phoenix's Shadow Rush: The user covers himself in shadows and his speed and strength is increased for an all out barrage of punches and kicks. Afterwards the opponent's body will be badly broken and bruised to the point of death. Phoenix God Spells: *'''Phoenix God's Apocalypse: '''This spell makes a hurricane of shadows in the air and makes them rain down in a storm of arrows that will explode on contact afterwards the user's magic is nearly depleted to the verge of death. This spell can only be used 1 time per 2 years. Trivia Category:Male Category:Phoenix Slayer Magic Category:Phantom Breaker